CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO
by nova por siempre
Summary: "Dicen que cuando estas destinado a conocer a una persona solo es cuestión de tiempo de encontrarla en tu camino". Ash miraba el lago donde había conocido a su primera amiga, cuando de repente ve a alguien ahogándose, sin perder ni un instante la salva, él se queda sorprendido, sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de su amiga Misty, que había muerto años atrás.
1. Chapter 1

—_**Hola, fanáticos del Pokémoooonnnnnnnnnn. ¡ Se están divirtiendo! , jajjajaja siempre quise decir eso.**_

—_**Hola, mi nombre es Novaporsiempre, pero ustedes me pueden decir Nova, soy una fanática acérrima de pokémon, sobretodo de la primera y segunda generación —o sea, de Kanto, Islas Naranjas y Johto—. Tengo 20 años y me gusta pokémon desde los 10, me gusta escribir e inventar historias, porque yo voy a ser ¡una gran maestra pokémon!, ok, eso no, pero si me gustaría ser una gran escritora.**_

—_**Bueno, aquí comienzo una historia de pokémon pero no de cualquier pareja sino de la pareja más querida y más chistosa de todos: Ash y Misty.**_

_**Una historia llena acción, aventura, romance, humor pero sobretodo de amor por los pokémon. **_

_**Pero esta historia no la escribo yo sola me ayuda mi hermano —el que nunca se pierde ningún capítulo de pokémon— mi coautor y asesor de batallas: el señor E.**_

_**Palabras del coautor y asesor de batalla:**_

—_**Hola, mi nombre es el señor E y si quieren contactarme mi número es 9888-pokemon está registrado no me copien, jajjajaja, tengo 12 años y soy el que le da la acción a la historia, escribiendo las batallas, yo soy la mente criminal de todo esto buajaja coff coff como puedo enfermarme escribiendo, adiós enseguida los dejo con la historia **_

_¡Arriba, el pokeshipping!_

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece sino hace rato hubiera traído de vuelta a Misty, en serio, ¿cuándo va volver a aparecer? ¿Es que tienen aserrín en la cabeza los productores o qué?**_

_**Por si nadie se dio cuenta soy fanática de Misty (por si no lo notaron).**_

_**Ahora, si a leer.**_

* * *

_Dicen que el destino es extraño y misterioso, _

_Incluso caprichoso ya que no sabes qué o quién se te presentará en tu camino._

_Unos dicen que el destino ya está escrito para todos nosotros._

_Otros dicen que el destino es aquel que te trazas tú mismo _

_Y yo pienso que el destino a veces es un poco de los tres pero sobre todo asombroso._

Nuestra historia comienza en un Centro Pokémon de la región Johto, en un día tranquilo y silencioso hasta que…

—¡Joy, Joy! —una muchacha de 18 años de un largo y brillante cabello negro y de ojos verde azulados, entró corriendo acelerada al Centro Pokémon con una pokébola en la mano— ¡Mira, Joy la tengo al fin tengo! . ¡Mi primer pokémon!

—Tranquila, Ariel, tranquila —la calmaba la enfermera— sé que estas emocionada pero tranquilízate.

—Es que no puedo creer —agitaba su pokébola en el aire— que ya tengo a mi pokémon —la enfermera Joy negó con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ariel siempre era muy entusiasta— ¿lo quieres ver, Joy? ¿Quieres ver el pokémon que elegí?

—Por supuesto, Ariel, muéstramelo.

Ariel le dedico una sonrisa a la enfermera y lanzó la pokébola en el aire.

— ¡Pokemón, yo te elijo! —un destello blanco salió de la pokébola y cuando esta desapareció un pequeño pokémon azul tipo cocodrilo apareció bailando: era un Totodile—. Mira, Joy, mira a mi Totodile, ¿no crees que totodile es el pokémon más hermoso que has visto? —le pregunto a Joey, abrazando a un apenado Totodile.

—Sí, es hermoso, Ariel pero creí que escogerías a Chikorita, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—Pues, yo también lo creí —dejo de abrazar a su pokémon acuático y puso sus manos tras la espalda— hasta que vi a Totodile y sentí una fuerte conexión con él y creí…no, no, sentí que Totodile y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

La enfermera Joy sonrió.

—Te entiendo, Ariel cuando encontré a Chansey por primera vez sentí lo mismo, tal vez Totodile te ayude a encontrar tu camino.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Joy —regresó a su pokémon acuático a su pokébola y se la quedó mirando, seria, por primera vez. De repente se escuchó el rugir de una moto, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¡Ya llegó Jenny! —otra vez regresó su personalidad alegre y despreocupada, ya sin ningún rastro de la seriedad anterior.

Y, efectivamente por la puerta principal apareció la oficial Jenny vestida con su típico uniforme azul de oficial de la ciudad.

—Hola, Joy. Hola, Ariel, lamento la tardanza —les sonrió a ambas y se giró a la menor— Ariel, ¿tienes todo listo para irnos?

—Uy —sonrió nerviosa Ariel—. Ahorita, bajo mis cosas –subió corriendo a las habitaciones del Centro Pokémon.

Cuando Ariel desapareció por las escaleras la enfermera Joy dejo de sonreír y miró con preocupación a la oficial.

— ¿Crees que este bien que Ariel viaje sola, después de lo que le pasó? Tengo miedo que le pase algo otra vez.

La oficial Jenny suspiró y se sacó la gorra de oficial y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—Yo también, Joy pero no podemos retenerla aquí para siempre. Ella desea recorrer el mundo y volverse una gran entrenadora pokémon, ese es su sueño.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo la he cuidado por años, le tomado cariño y la quiero como una hermana.

—Yo también, Joy, a esa pequeña es imposible no quererla pero "eso" ocurrió hace años, Joy, ahora Ariel es más grande y más fuerte, sabe cuidarse.

—Tienes razón, Jenny –—aceptó la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa- además, mis hermanas siempre me informaran de lo que le pase.

La oficial Jenny rió divertida.

—Eres imposible, Joey.

Unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras, les avisaron que Ariel estaba de regreso.

— ¡Ya estoy lista! —Ariel apareció vestida con unos pantalones azules ajustados que le llegaban a las rodillas, un polo amarillo sin mangas, unas zapatillas rojas que combinaban con la mochila roja que llevaba en la espalda y por ultimo su cinturón de entrenador con sus seis pokébolas y su dexter— ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Parezco una verdadera entrenadora pokémon?

—Sí, Ariel, ahora ya eres oficialmente una entrenadora pokémon —asentía la enfermera Joy mirándola orgullosa.

—Lástima que no tenga la gorra oficial de la liga pokémon.

— ¿No la ganaste? —preguntó sorprendida la oficial Jenny, recordando a la jovencita escribiendo cientos de cartas, rogándole a la liga la gorra oficial que regalaba cada año.

—No, no la gané, al parecer el que ganó la gorra escribió más de un millón de cartas para ganarla.

— ¿Un millón? –la oficial ya se imaginaba como había quedado la pobre mano del ganador de la gorra.

Ariel bufó.

—Sí, pero el próximo año la ganó yo —se cruzó de brazos molesta e inflo las mejillas.

—Ariel –—la llamó la enfermera con un paquete rectangular en la mano—. Tal vez no sea una gorra oficial de la liga pokémon pero espero que te guste.

Ariel aun de brazos cruzados miro sorprendida el paquete que tenía la enfermera Joy en las manos.

—Yo…—miro con duda el paquete.

—Vamos, tómalo, mira que Joy te lo está regalando con cariño –—dijo la oficial Jenny animándola. Ariel tomo el paquete y lo rasgó suavemente hasta encontrarse con un pokégear, se le quedo mirando, sin palabras.

—Solo quería regalarte algo para que nos comunicáramos siempre, si no lo quieres puedes cambiarlo por otra cosa —agregó al notar que la joven no decía nada— o sino…

—Es maravilloso, Joy —Ariel la interrumpió dándole un caluroso abrazo lleno de cariño— es el mejor regalo que me hayan dado.

—Ariel…

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, Joy y no te preocupes te voy a llamar siempre.

—Yo también, Ariel, por favor cuídate mucho.

—Sí —Ariel rompió el abrazo y le regalo una gran sonrisa— ya vas a ver que ganó las ocho medallas y ganó el campeonato.

—Yo solo quiero que te diviertas.

—Gracias, Joy.

La oficial Jenny sonrió escondiendo las manos en la espalda.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti, Ariel —la joven la miró con sorpresa y extendió las manos.

—A ver, a ver, ¿qué es? —le pregunto, emocionada.

—Cierra los ojos y te lo doy.

Inmediatamente, Ariel cerró los ojos y sintió como un papel le rozaba las manos. Al abrir los ojos, frunció el ceño y miró de mala manera a la oficial que se reía.

En sus manos había un mapa de toda la región Kanto, con los edificios más importantes marcados exageradamente como: los gimnasios a los que se debía enfrentar, los Centros Pokémon, las estaciones de policía y los festivales o fiestas que se realizaban en cada ciudad.

—No es gracioso, oficial Jenny —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, molesta. La mujer de cabello azul seguía riéndose contagiando a la dulce enfermera—. ¿Qué? ¿También tú, Joy?

—Es para que no te pierdas —calmo la mujer de cabellos rosados.

—Sí, pero esto ya es una exageración —Ariel seguía irritada sobre todo porque la oficial Jenny seguía riendo—. Sólo me perdí dos veces en la ciudad, cuando salí a entregar las medicinas.

—Cinco –tosió Jenny.

Ariel frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, bueno no tengo buena memoria para recordar los nombres de las calles pero no te pases —Ariel miró su reloj de pulsera—. ¡Arceus! Va a ser mediodía y aun no comienzo mi viaje. Vamos, Jenny, ya no puedo perder tiempo.

—Primero, despídete de Joy, Ariel, por lo menos.

—Tienes razón. Nos vemos pronto —le dio un abrazo aplastante y le sonrió—. Gracias por siempre cuidarme, hermanita —le susurró. Se separó y miró a la oficial Jenny—. Estoy lista, Jenny, vámonos.

—Está bien, acomódate en la moto mientras hablo con Joy.

—Sí, señora —le hizo un saludo militar y salió corriendo.

—Esta niña —suspiró.

— ¿Hasta dónde vas a dejarla? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Ariel, me pidió dejarla en la frontera que une Kanto con Johto.

—Sigo sin entender porque no quiere comenzar su viaje pokémon aquí en Johto.

—No lo sé, Joy, solo sé que Ariel quiere comenzar su viaje en la región Kanto.

—Pero, ¿por qué hasta allá?

—No lo sé —la bocina de la moto empezó a sonar—. En verdad está ansiosa por viajar –ambas mujeres salieron del Centro Pokémon y afuera estacionada en la calle estaba la moto de la oficial Jenny con Ariel sentada en el sidecar, esperándola.

—Ya era hora —les amonestó— pensé que ya me iría sola.

—Ariel, no seas exagerada —la oficial Jenny montó en la moto y prendió el motor—. Nos vemos, Joy.

La enfermera Joy apretó las manos y se acercó a la adolescente.

—Cuídate mucho, Ariel, llámame cuando llegues, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes —le sonrió— cuida a los pokémon por mí —alzó el puño en alto y gritó: ¡Kanto, allá voy!

El motor rugió y salió disparado a la carretera.

La enfermera Joy se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció a lo lejos.

—Solo espero que este viaje te ayude a encontrar tu destino, Ariel —suspiró y regresó al Centro Pokemón, sin saber cuan cierta seria esa frase en el futuro.

_Tengo que ser siempre el mejor_

_Mejor que nadie más._

_Atraparlos mi prueba es_

_Entrenarlos mi ideal._

_Yo viajaré de aqui allá_

_Buscando hasta el fin,_

_Oh, pokémon yo entere_

_Tu poder interior._

_¡Pokémon!_

_Tengo que atraparlos,_

_Somos tú y yo_

_Nuestro destino así es,_

_¡Pokémon! Gran amigo es_

_En un mundo por salvar._

_¡Pokémon! Tengo que atraparlos_

_Mi amor es real_

_Nuestro valor vencerá._

_Te enseñaré y tú también_

_¡Pokémon!_

_Atraparlos ya,_

_Atraparlos ya,_

_¡Pokémon!_

(Primer Opening de Pokemón: ¡Atraparlos, ya!)

**HOY PRESENTAMOS: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Ariel salió de casa y ya ha ganado muchas medallas, la última que ganó fue con el sargento Surge y su fiero Raichu en ciudad Carmín. Ahora, se dirige a ciudad Plateada, para ganar una medalla más pero tal vez había dado una vuelta por otro lado o se había equivocado de camino, porque este bosque donde estaba parada no era ni remotamente parecido a la ciudad que ella esperaba.

—Oh, no —se lamentaba, mirando de un lado al otro caminando por la espesura del bosque, no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí y todo por su orgullo de no querer consultar el mapa que Jenny le había regalado.

— Diablos, tendré que sacar el mapa aunque no quiera —rebuscó en su mochila y con fastidio, lo sacó y lo extendió en un árbol caído—. A ver, tome la ruta de ciudad Carmín y di la vuelta por aquí y luego por aqui, entonces salí por aquí… ¡AHHH! —Gritó frustrada. No entendía el mapa— ¿Por qué no deje que Jenny me enseñara a leer el mapa?

Unos chirridos la distrajeron y a lo lejos vio a un Pidgey siendo atacado por un Spearow.

—Oye, déjalo —le gritó, acercándose despacio, el spearow le ignoró y siguió atacando a la malherida ave en el suelo— bien tú así lo quisiste, ¡Totodile, yo te elijo!

El pokémon acuático salió bailando feliz de su pokébola.

— ¡Totodile, pistola de agua! —El pokémon soltó un chorro de agua empapando al abusivo Spearow— y ahora mándalo a volar, ¡coletazo!

Totodile dio un giro en el aire y con la fuerza de su cola sacó volando al Spearow. Preocupada, se acercó al pidgey que no se había movido, se agachó a recogerlo y lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Pobrecito, estas malherido, ¿verdad?

—Pid, Pi-dgey —apenas dijo la pobre ave.

—Cielos, no tengo nada para curarte, necesitas un Centro Pokémon —miró a su alrededor preocupada, buscando alguna señal que le indique el camino, el Pidgey estaba realmente malherido.

Cuando un graznido resonó en el bosque y al alzar Ariel la mirada se encontró con una bandada de Spearows volando en su dirección comandados por el Spearow que hace unos momentos peleaba con su totodile.

—Genial, simplemente genial. Totodile —llamó a su pokémon que la miró— ¡Correeeeee!

Perseguidos por la bandada de Spearows; Ariel, Totodile y con el Pidgey en sus brazos llegaron hasta un acantilado, apenas patinando Ariel evitó la caída y se detuvo al borde del acantilado donde se veía un inmenso lago debajo, asustada dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando los spearows aparecieron cerrándole la salida.

Ariel miró preocupada al Pidgey en sus brazos y apretó los puños, le dio la espalda al acantilado y se enfrentó a los Spearows.

—Totodile, ¡pistola de agua! —el ataque solo afectó a unos cuantos pero los demás spearows empezaron a batir las alas formando un tornado de arena tan fuerte que empujaron a Ariel con Pidgey y Totodile al vacío.

Mientras, en otro lugar un muchacho caminaba por el bosque perdido en sus pensamientos. Su nombre: Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y campeón de las ligas Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova/Teselia con tan solo dieciocho años.

—Pika, pi —Pikachu miró preocupado a su mejor amigo y entrenador.

—No me pasa nada, Pikachu —le sonrió cansado— solo que este bosque me hace recordar muchas cosas.

Pokémon y entrenador siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un claro donde había un lago pero no era cualquier lago, era El lago, ese donde Ash cayo luego de ser atacado por Spearows tratando de proteger a Pikachu, ese donde fue salvado de ahogarse por una caña de pescar propiedad de una pelirroja gruñona, que luego se volvió su más grande y querida amiga.

—Misty —susurró al viento, cuando escuchó un grito—. ¿Que fue eso?

—Pika, pika —señala hacia el lago el pokémon ratón.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa, Pikachu? —Entonces nota a un Totodile en el lago jalando con dificultad a una joven desmayada—. ¡Bulbasur, yo te elijo! –Tira su pokébola y con un destello blanco apareció su pokémon planta-. ¡Rápido, Bulsabur! ¡Látigo cepa!

—Bulba, Bulba —Bulbasur extiende sus látigos alrededor de la ahogada y la jala con fuerza sacándola fuera del agua con todo y Totodile, hasta dejarla al lado de Ash.

—Gracias, Bulbasur, regresa —un haz de luz roja devuelve a Bulsabur a su pokébola y Ash junto a Pikachu se acercan a la desconocida—. Oye, despierta, —se agacha a su lado y la sacude— despierta —mira a Pikachu sin saber qué hacer, cuando la desconocida despierta y empieza a toser.

—Toto, totodile —el pokémon cocodrilo mira preocupado a su entrenadora.

—Estoy bien Totodile pero sabes que odio el agua —se quejó con la voz rasposa, la chica, entonces alzó la mirada y se encontró con los marrones ojos del joven entrenador que se levantó de golpe y dio dos pasos atrás—. Oye, —tosió— gracias por ayudarme creí que me ahogaría

—Yo…—Ash titubea y la vuelve a mirar—. "Esos ojos…" —piensa Ash. Ariel mira entre sus brazos al Pidgey y recuerda lo sucedido.

—Rayos, lo olvide –—le interrumpe Ariel y se levanta con dificultad del suelo y se acerca a Ash que parece petrificado, mirándola—. ¿Dónde está el Centro Pokemón más cercano?

—Yo… ¿qué?

—Mira, jovencito este Pidgey está gravemente lastimado y no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus balbuceos, ¿sabes dónde hay un Centro Pokemón, sí o no?

— ¿Jo-jovencito? —Repitió, irritado. Ash siempre había sido algo sensible respecto a su edad, por no decir de su estatura más baja que los demás, pero lo que le irritaba en verdad era que lo trataran como a un niñito sobre todo cuando no lo era— acaso, ¿no me conoces? Soy Ash Ketchum, ganador de la liga Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova/Teselia, candidato a Maestro Pokémon con tan solo dieciocho años, no soy un simple jovencito.

—Mira, no me importa si eres Ho-oh o Arceus disfrazados. ¿Sabes o no sabes donde hay un Centro Pokemón?

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —Respondió ya sacado de sus casillas—. ¡Todo el mundo con dos dedos de frente sabe que ese camino lleva al Centro Pokemón de Ciudad Verde! ¡Pero que me sorprende si una chica despistada como tú se perdería…! –Pero Ariel ya no lo siguió escuchando y salió corriendo por la dirección donde Ash había señalado– ¡Oye, ven acá, que aún no he terminado de gritarte!

— ¡Lo lamento pero debo curar a este Pidgey! –Gritó, alejándose—. ¡Nos vemos, señor Maestro Pokémon!

Ash quedó congelado. Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa frase. Específicamente, desde que había perdido a Misty años atrás.

¿Ariel logrará llegar a ciudad Verde? ¿Podrá curar al Pidgey herido? Y más importante, ¿quién es Ariel? ¿Y, por qué le parece a Ash tan familiar? ¿Y qué ha pasado con Misty?

Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**EXTRA: HOY PRESENTAMOS "LAS AVENTURAS DEL PRESENTADOR LOCO":**_

— _**¿Terminamos? Bien, ¡ahora pásame el pan con mantequilla! ¡Muero de hambre!**_

—_**Eh, señor, aun no apagó la cámara.**_

—_**Jejjee, era un chiste —se rasca la nuca y hablando por lo bajo— eres un idiota, ¿Por qué no me avistaste que seguían aqui?**_

—_**Bueno pero no se enoje.**_

—_**Oye, esto no el chavo, —dándose cuenta— además aquí no hay cámaras estamos en un fic.**_

—_**Ve, no es tan bruto como dicen.**_

— _**¡Oye! Bueno, no importa de parte de Nova y de su coautor y asesor de batalla: el señor E nos despedimos, hasta la próxima. **_

_**P.D.: Comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, coches bomba e impactruenos se lo mandan a mi vecina la gritona, jajjajaja. **_

_**Nova, fuera.**_


	2. Salvando el Centro Pokémon

_**Advertencia: este fanfiction puede causar ataques de risa incontrolable, mocos, mareo y una obsesión por ver capítulos antiguos de pokémon, jajjajaja.**_

_**Hola, a todos los pokeshipping, gracias por los comentarios del primer capítulo, especialmente a: SUPERJETJOHN, LUPYTA GOMEZ 017, AYNAT DREAMS que fueron mis primeros reviews, no saben cuanta alegría me dio leerlos y me dieron mucha motivación para continuar, gracias, también por el apoyo de los demás, este es mi primer fanfiction de pokémon y me emociona saber que a muchas personas le han gustado mi idea. Sugerencias, preguntas sobre el fic no duden que les responderé.**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, sino a Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri.**_

_**Una pregunta, ¿Cuándo leyeron la canción de Pokemón, no les dio nostalgia?**_

_**Si nada más que decir, disfruten la lectura:**_

* * *

_Cuando pensamos en una persona día y noche,_

_no es difícil creer verla en otras personas: los gestos en una, la sonrisa en la otra,_

_pero ¿si nos encontráramos con esa persona querida, totalmente diferente de la que nosotros pensábamos que era? ,_

_¿La reconoceríamos? Y ella, ¿nos reconocería a nosotros?_

En el capítulo anterior vimos que al tratar de ayudar a un Pidgey malherido, Ariel estuvo a punto de ahogarse pero con la ayuda de un muchacho, eso no pasó, ahora con un Pidgey en sus brazos y con su amigo Totodile, —su pokémon inicial— en el hombro corre buscando un Centro Pokémon en ciudad Verde.

—Pidgey, no te preocupes, ya estamos llegando y verás que pronto la enfermera Joy te va a curar —le decía Ariel, transmitiéndole tranquilidad al pobre pokémon. Cuando vio a lo lejos un edificio blanco con una gran P dibujada en el centro—. ¡Ahí, esta! ¡Vamos!

Las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrieron dándole paso a Ariel que pasó corriendo hasta llegar a la recepción.

— ¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Enfermera Joy!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, jovencita?

—Necesito que me ayude. Este Pidgey necesita ser curado.

—Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado a este pokémon? Está muy herido —le reprochaba la enfermera mirándola con seriedad— ¿cómo has podido dejar que quedara en estas condiciones, jovencita?

—No fui yo, enfermera Joy, este Pidgey fue atacado por Spearows en el bosque, yo solo lo traje para que lo curará.

—Vaya, lo siento, creí que lo habías hecho pelear hasta estas condiciones —la enfermera Joy de ciudad Verde tomo al pidgey en sus manos—. Chansey, una camilla, por favor— Chansey apareció con una camilla en sus manos y la enfermera puso al pokémon y se giró hacia la muchacha— no te preocupes, curaremos a Pidgey, inmediatamente.

La enfermera Joy y Chansey desaparecieron tras las puertas de emergencias.

Ariel miró con aprensión la puerta y suspiró. Ahora solo podía esperar.

En una esquina del Centro Pokémon, Ariel vio unos videoteléfonos y se encaminó hacia allá.

—Ariel, Totodile, ¿cómo están? —Saludó la enfermera Joy, de la región Johto, sonriendo cuando apareció en la pantalla del videoteléfono— ¡Que alegría que me llames! ¿Dónde te encuentras, ahora? ¿Ya saliste de ciudad Carmín?

—Hola, Joy —le sonrió con desanimo.

—To, to totodile—dijo el pokémon con el mismo tono que su entrenadora.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ariel? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Ariel le contó como encontró al Pidgey herido y como había llegado a ciudad Verde con la ayuda de ese extraño muchacho y como estaba siendo curado ahora por la enfermera Joy y Chansey.

—Es natural preocuparte, Ariel, los pokémon son nuestros amigos y nos afectan cuando están heridos, sobre todo tú, Ariel, que amas a los pokémon. Además, —agregó— está siendo cuidado por mi prima Joy de ciudad Verde, no te preocupes.

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en el rostro de Ariel.

—Tienes razón, Joy, no debería preocuparme. Además, sé que ese Pidgey es muy fuerte.

—Sí, ese es el ánimo, Ariel.

—Gracias, Joy, tu siempre me animas. Ya debo irme, te llamó después, ¿sí?

—Bien, Ariel, espero que me llames y me avises todo lo que te ocurre. Cuídate mucho.

—Sí, por supuesto, Joy y salúdame a Jenny. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos, Ariel.

La pantalla del videoteléfono se apagó y Ariel suspiró.

— ¡Oye, tú!

_Tengo que ser siempre el mejor_

_Mejor que nadie más._

_Atraparlos mi prueba es_

_Entrenarlos mi ideal._

_Yo viajaré de aqui allá_

_Buscando hasta el fin,_

_Oh, pokémon yo entere_

_Tu poder interior._

_¡Pokémon!_

_Tengo que atraparlos,_

_Somos tú y yo_

_Nuestro destino así es,_

_¡Pokémon! Gran amigo es_

_En un mundo por salvar._

_¡Pokémon! Tengo que atraparlos_

_Mi amor es real_

_Nuestro valor vencerá._

_Te enseñaré y tú también_

_¡Pokémon!_

_Atraparlos ya,_

_Atraparlos ya,_

_¡Pokémon!_

**2. HOY PRESENTAMOS: ¡SALVANDO EL CENTRO POKÉMON!**

— ¿Eh? —Ariel se volvió y se encontró con el chico del lago con la ropa hecha jirones—. ¿Qué te pasó?

— ¡¿Qué me paso?! Tú, tú tuviste la culpa —la señalo.

— ¿Yo? —se señaló a sí misma, miró a Totodile sin entender y luego devuelta al muchacho pelinegro—. ¿Yo, por qué?

—Cuando te fuiste corriendo, una bandada de Spearows vinieron volando y me atacaron a mí y a mi Pikachu.

—Pi, Pikachu —confirmó el pokémon ratón.

—Con razón, se me hacía raro que ningún Spearow me siguiera —se quedó pensativa cuando captó la mirada enfurecida del otro—. Jejejejje, quiero decir, ¿en serio?

— ¡Sí y ahora por tu culpa tengo la ropa así! —se señaló la ropa innecesariamente.

Ash estaba vestido con un pantalón azul, unas zapatillas negras con blancas, un polo negro debajo de una camisa azul más oscura que sus pantalones, unos guantes verdes y una mochila del mismo color y por ultimo tenía una gorra de la Liga Pokémon blanca adelante y roja por detrás (como habrán notado Ash esta vestido con la misma ropa que usó en su primer viaje pokémon)

—Bueno, discúlpame, ¿sí?

—No y ahora me debes ropa nueva.

—Oye, te estoy pidiendo disculpas, no me puedes perdonar.

—Como si las disculpas arreglaran algo. Además, ¿por qué huías de esos Spearows?

—Trataba de salvar a un Pidgey herido —Ariel se puso triste, mirando la puerta de emergencias—. Ahora, está en la sala de emergencia y yo estoy aqui sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlo —apretó la manos, llena de impotencia.

Ash la miró. La chica estaba realmente triste.

Suspiró y dejo que el enojo se disipara

—Bueno, ya no importa lo de la ropa. Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es esperar —le dijo ya sin un rastro de la anterior molestia—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Ariel asintió y ambos entrenadores se sentaron a esperar.

—A propósito, soy Ash y él es mi amigo Pikachu —dijo acariciando con cariño la cabeza del pokémon amarillo.

—Pika, pika—Pikachu le sonrió contento.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Ariel y el Totodile —señalo al pokémon acuático, sentado en su hombro.

—To, to, totodile.

Ash la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Eh, Ariel —llamó.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me peguntaba como llegaste a ese lago, salvando a ese Pidgey.

Ella enrojeció.

—Unos Spearows salvajes me atacaron cuando intente salvarlo y caí por un peñasco hacia el lago —le contó—. Por cierto, gracias por sacarme de allí, la verdad es que si no me hubieras sacado de allí hubiera terminado ahogada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que…—miró de un lado al otro, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca y se inclinó hacia Ash y bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo—…es que no sé nadar.

— ¿Qué? —la miró perplejo—. ¿Por qué?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado—. No me gusta el agua.

—Pero esa no es una razón válida para no aprender a nadar.

— ¿Y, qué?

—Serás…

—Ariel —interrumpió la enfermera Joy apareciendo con Pidgey en una camilla.

— ¡Pidgey! —Se levantó del asiento acercándose con cuidado a la camilla— ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Curó sus heridas? ¿Está sano?

—Sí, Ariel, no te preocupes, ya está curado, solo le falta descansar.

Ariel dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y acaricio suavemente los plumajes del ave. Feliz de que este fuera de peligro.

—Solo déjalo descansar en su pokébola y repondrá fuerza rápidamente para tu siguiente batalla.

—Enfermera Joy —Ariel la miró— ya le dije que este Pidgey no es mío. Yo solo lo rescaté.

Ash bufo.

—Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo Ariel mirando al entrenador.

—Me pasa que malograste mi ropa, te enfrentaste a una bandada de Spearows, arriesgaste tu vida casi ahogándote en un lago por un pokémon que ni siquiera era tuyo —Ash la miro incrédulo.

—Pidgey estaba herido, no podía dejarlo solo, Ash.

— ¿Al punto de morir?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, yo daría mi vida por los pokémon!

Ash se quedó impactado no solo por sus palabras sino por la forma en que lo miró: decidida y desafiante.

Esa forma tan decidida de ser era tan parecida a…

¡BOOMMMMM!

La fuerza de la explosión arrojo a todos al piso.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Ash, alarmado, protegiendo a Pikachu con su cuerpo.

—No lo sé —respondió la enfermera Joy—. Al parecer fue en la parte trasera del Centro Pokemón, donde descansan los pokémon heridos.

Ariel quien tenía en su pecho a Pidgey y a Totodile, cuidándolos, se levantó y miró al fondo del corredor lleno de humo, imaginándose a los pobres pokémon heridos y asustados.

— ¡No podemos dejarlos ahí! ¡Voy a ayudarlos! —Ariel le dio el Pidgey herido a la enfermera—. ¡Enfermera Joy cuide a Pidgey por mí!

— ¡Estás loca! —Increpo Ash, deteniéndola por un brazo—. El lugar está lleno de humo y escombros, vas a salir herida.

—No me importa, —le desafió Ariel soltándose de su agarre— voy a ayudar a esos pokémon y si no vas a ayudarme no me estorbes, vamos Totodile —corrió hasta por el pasillo que conducía al fondo del Centro Pokémon acompañada por su fiel amigo acuático.

—Está loca, ni siquiera tiene un plan —Pikachu lo miró con chispas en sus mejillas—. Ya sé, ya sé, voy a ayudarla. Enfermera Joy, saque a ese Pidgey de aqui y llame a la oficial Jenny. Yo voy a ayudar a esa impulsiva.

—Suerte, Ash.

Ariel con la ayuda del chorro de agua de Totodile extinguía algunos lugares con llamas y esparcía el humo. Llegaron al final del pasillo cuando vieron que la puerta de acceso al interior estaba tapada por una gran roca que les bloqueaba el paso.

— ¡Maldición! —Trató de empujarla pero era muy grande—. Tu turno, Totodile, ¡Arañazo!

—To to totodile —el pokémon acuático empezó a bailar y concentro energía en sus uñas que se alargaron y brillaron cuando arañó a la piedra.

Pero la piedra apenas se rompió.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —escucho a alguien decir detrás de ella.

Se volvió y vio a Ash y a Pikachu.

—Ash —les miró sorprendida—. Creí que no querías ayudar.

—Oye, no soy un ogro, yo también quiero ayudar a los pokémon.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me detuviste?

—Porque te ibas a ir sin un plan. Ahora, Pikachu, ¡Electrobola!

—Pika, pika —Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash y corrió directo a la enorme roca, luego salto en el aire y formo una esfera de energía en la cola que golpeo en el centro de la enorme roca, rompiéndola en pequeños pedazos.

— ¡Bien hecho, Pikachu! —felicito Ash orgulloso de su amigo pokémon.

—Pika, pika, Pikachu.

Ariel los miró sorprendida.

—Guau, tu Pikachu es realmente fuerte.

—Gracias, yo mismo lo crie, ahora vamos debemos ayudar a los pokémon.

—Sí.

Entraron por la entrada que había hecho Pikachu con cuidado de no resbalar cuando escucharon unas voces discutiendo.

— ¡No! Yo tomare a este pokémon y se lo daré al jefecito.

—Estas mal chimuelo, yo se lo daré al jefe y me dará suficiente dinero para comprarme una nueva colección de corcho latas.

—No, par de tontos, yo se lo daré y me comprare el nuevo set de maquillaje junto con unas hermosas perlas.

Mientras con nuestros héroes…

—Oh, no. Yo conozco esas voces.

— ¿Quién son ellos? ¿Los conoces, Ash?

—Lamentablemente sí, ellos son… ¡Vamos, mejor míralo tú misma y me entenderás!

Ash y Ariel entraron a la habitación donde se encontraron a dos personas: un hombre de cabello azul y una mujer de un cabello de forma peculiar color rojo oscuro casi fucsia peleado con un Meowth.

— ¡Ya me imaginaba que solo ustedes atacarían un Centro Pokemón, equipo Rocket!

— ¡Eh! —Los tres dejaron de pelearse cuando los vieron aparecer.

—Pero si es el bobo con su Pikachu—reacciono primero Meowth.

—Guau, un Meowth que habla —exclamo Ariel maravillada.

—No te confíes, Ariel, ese Meowth es miembro del equipo Rocket.

—Tienes razón, Ash. Este…puedo hacerte una pregunta.

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Qué eso del equipo Rocket?

Pufff, todos cayeron al estilo anime.

—El equipo Rocket son unos ladrones que roban pokémon —dijo Ash después de levantarse.

—Así es bobita nueva—dijo Jessie con una sonrisa engreída— y ahora, ¡Prepárate para los problemas! Nos vamos a llevar a todos los pokémon.

—Y más vale que temas, —dijo James metiendo en un saco montones de pokébolas— que no va quedar ni uno solo.

—Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

—Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

—Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

—Para extender nuestro reino hasta Disneyland.

— ¡Jessie!

— ¡Pancho Villa! ¡Jijjaaa! ¡Viva la revolución!

—Y el guapo meowth.

—El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

—Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.

—Meowth así es.

—Pero si esa frases no tiene sentido —dijo Ariel señalándolos— Ash, ¿estás seguro que son ladrones?

—Como te atreves, boba —dijo Jessie molesta.

—Todavía que decimos nuestras primeras frases que les gustan a nuestros fans —James la regaño.

—Sí, boba insensible.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Ariel.

—Te perdonamos, solo porque somos buenos —James se cargó un saco al hombro.

—Sí y todo porque tú eres nueva en el show —Jessie cargó con otro saco.

—Sí, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, eh bobita —le reprendió Meowth llevando otro saco lleno de pokébolas y escapando con los otros.

—Sí, lo siento lo siento.

— ¿Qué haces, Ariel? —Ash la miro con el ceño fruncido—. Estas dejando que escapen.

—Lo sien… ¿Qué? —Vio al equipo Rocket escapar con grandes sacos, saliendo del Centro Pokémon—. Me han tomado el pelo, pero no se va a quedar así, vamos Totodile —salió corriendo por la puerta trasera seguido de un Ash que negaba con la cabeza por lo inocente que era la chica pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Alto ahí, equipo Rocket! —Ariel se interpuso en el camino de los divertidos pero tontos ladrones—. Tal vez me engañaron ahí atrás pero no voy a dejar que se lleven a ningún pokémon.

—Esta boba sí que es persistente —dijo Jessie— pero nosotros también.

—Sí y no nos vamos a ir sin pelear —dijo James y Jessie y él sacaron una pokébola.

—Sal, Seviper.

—Vamos, Cacnea, sal ahora.

— ¡Seviper! —una enorme serpiente negra y morada salió de la pokébola de Jessie, de mirada intimidante delante de Ariel, mientras que en la de James…

— ¡Cacnea! —un pokémon tipo planta con un gran parecido con un cactus salió de su pokébola lanzándose inmediatamente a su entrenador dándole un "cálido y reconfortante" abrazo al pelimorado.

—Te dije que no delante de desconocidos, Cacnea —trataba de zafarse James de los brazos de su pokémon.

— ¡Vaya, no conozco esos pokémon, veamos lo que dice dexter! — Ariel saco su pokédex y señalo a ambos pokémon.

—_Seviper, el pokémon colmillo serpiente y la forma evolucionada de Arbok. Seviper es conocido por su carácter agrio e inmoviliza a sus contrincantes enroscando su cuerpo a su alrededor._

—_Cacnea, el Pokémon cactus. Cacnea vive principalmente en zonas desérticas y ataca moviendo sus brazos llenos de espinas como martillos._

—Son fantásticos —dijo Ariel admirándolos y guardando su pokedex en su bolsillo— pero Totodile es mucho mejor. ¡Vamos, Totodile, adelante!

— ¡To to to Totodile! —Totodile salto feliz del hombro de su entrenadora y empezó a bailar lleno de energía.

— ¡Pistola de agua a Seviper, Totodile! —el ataque de agua golpeo a Seviper de lleno haciendo caer hacia atrás y golpeando a su entrenadora.

—Aggg, James no te quedes parado —le exigió esta, tirada en el suelo.

—Sí, Cacnea, ataca con tus agujitas —ordenó el hombre cuando un impactrueno le cayó a Cacnea antes que pudiera iniciar el ataque — pero, ¿qué?

—Ahora sino somos parejos —dijo Ash parándose al lado de Ariel con Pikachu siguiéndolo y enfrentando al equipo Rocket.

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo —dijo Meowth sacando un control y apretando un gran botón rojo.

Apareció un globo en forma de Meowth, donde rápidamente el equipo Rocket junto con sus pokémon se metieron.

—Bobos, nos vemos después —se despidió Meowth— ah, se me olvidaba— apretó un botón y un guante color naranja atrapó a Pikachu y jalándolo dentro del globo donde James lo metió dentro de una jaula.

— ¡Pikachu, no!

—Nos vemos, bobos —dijeron los tres ladrones, felices de que finalmente su plan resultará.

—Debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que se roben a los pokémon del centro —le dijo Ariel a Ash.

—Ya sé, —levantó el brazo—. ¡Pikachu, impactrue…!

—No, Ash. No podemos atacarlos, dañaría a los pokémon heridos.

—Tienes razón —bajo la mano y la apretó— lo había olvidado.

Ariel vio con impotencia como el globo se alejaba poco a poco.

—Supongo que no tengo más alternativa —suspiró y sacó una pokébola de su cinturón—. ¡Sal…! —una ráfaga de viento pasó al lado de ella con rapidez y cuando enfoco vio a un ave de colores marrón y crema volar en el cielo azul, destellando con la luz del sol.

— ¡Pidgeyyyyyy! —el pokémon ave que rescató Ariel volaba con rapidez y decisión hacia el globo y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, le hizo un corte con su afilado y corto pico.

El globo rápidamente empezó a perder aire.

— ¡Echen pajaaa!

Con un golpe sordo el globo aterrizó a unos cuantos metros donde Ariel y Ash se encontraban.

— ¡Bien hecho, Pidgey! —felicito Ariel al ave que ululó orgullosa—. Ahora, equipo Rocket, prepárense que esto, ¡va a doler! Totodile, ¡cuchillada!

—Totodile —las garras de Totodile brillaron y golpearon a los tres ladrones y a sus pokémon, haciéndolos soltar los sacos llenos de pokébolas—. ¡Ash, atrápalas!

—Sí, tienes razón. ¡Bulbasur, yo te eligió! —Bulbasur apareció tras un rayo de luz blanca—. Bulbasur, usa tus látigos cepas y coge esos sacos.

—Bulbasur, Bulsabur —el pokémon hierba extendió sus látigos y atrapo los sacos y los puso al lado de los entrenadores.

—Oye, bobo esos son nuestros pokémon —dijo Jessie parándose.

—Sí, nos costó mucho tratar de robarlos — dijo James—. Cacnea, lánzales tus agujitas.

—Bulsabur, hojas navaja.

Las agujas fueron detenidas por las hojas navajas.

—Totodile…

—Pidgeyyyyyy —Pidgey apareció en la batalla enfrentándose a Seviper.

—Pidgey, ¿tú quieres pelear?

—Pidgey —Ariel lo miro sorprendida y sonrió.

—Bien, ¡Pidgey ataque de ala!

—Pidgey —el ave voló con velocidad y golpeó a Seviper dejándolo adolorido.

—Seviper, atrapa a esa ave.

— ¡Pidgey, multiplícate! —cinco Pidgey aparecieron y Seviper confundido atacó a uno pero este desapareció—. Y, ahora, ¡Agilidad! —los cuatros pidgey aparecieron y desaparecieron en el aire—. Y, ahora ¡Ataque rápido!

El golpe dio de lleno en Seviper.

— ¡Ash! —El pelinegro dio un salto—. Ayúdame, ¿quieres?

—Yo... ahhh, si —se aclaró la garganta—. Pikachu, ¡Impactrueno!

— ¡Pidgey, tornado!

El impactrueno de Pikachu se juntó con el tornado de Pidgey formaron una combinación que mandó a volar al equipo Rocket.

—El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez.

Tin.

—Sí —Ariel saltó emocionada—. ¡Derrotamos al equipo Rocket! Dame esos cinco, Ash.

— ¿Qué?

—Ay, siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos.

— ¡Ash! ¡Ariel!

Ambos vieron aparecer a la enfermera Joy junto a la oficial Jenny.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —pregunto la mujer de cabello azul.

—Recuperamos a los pokémon robados y mandamos a volar al equipo Rocket —Ariel les mostro los sacos llenos de pokébolas a ambas mujeres.

—Gracias por curar a mis pokémon, enfermera Joy —Ariel le hizo una reverencia.

—No es nada, Ariel. ¿Y a donde irás ahora?

—Ya que el gimnasio Verde está cerrado, voy a ir a ciudad Plateada a ganar mi siguiente medalla.

—Suerte, espero que ganes.

—Gracias.

—Y, ¿tú Ash? Dijiste que ibas a regresar a tu casa.

—Iba a hacerlo pero alguien me destrozó mi ropa nueva.

—Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no fue mi intención —replico Ariel.

—Bueno, hasta que me pagues, voy a viajar contigo.

— ¿Eh? —le miró—. Pero si la enfermera Joy te la arregló.

—Pero tú tuviste la culpa de que se estropeará en primer lugar, así que debes tú pagármela.

Ariel lo miró y luego lo señalo con picardía.

—Lo que pasa aquí es que tú has visto lo genial que soy yo peleando y por eso quieres viajar conmigo.

Ash enrojeció.

— ¡Sólo voy a viajar contigo para que me pagues! Después me voy.

—Sí, claaaaro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Sólo era una bromita porque te tomas todo tan a pecho.

Ash la ignoró y se volvió a la enfermera.

—Gracias por todo, enfermera Joy y por decirle a la oficial Jenny que nosotros no destrozamos el Centro Pokémon.

—No, gracias a ustedes por recuperar a los pokémon, estoy muy agradecida.

Ariel se acercó a Pidgey que estaba al lado de la enfermera.

— Bueno, Pidgey fue un gusto conocerte —se acuclilló y acarició la cabeza del pokémon— espero que te recuperes del todo de tus heridas y gracias por ayudarnos con el equipo Rocket a pesar de estabas herido, fuiste muy valiente, es más quiero que tengas esto, —rebusco en su mochila hasta que sacó una cinta azul y se la amarró en el cuello al pokémon— quiero que la tengas para que me recuerdes y recuerdes como nos conocimos.

El Pokémon miró conmovido la cinta.

Ariel se le levantó. Se calzó su mochila y ajustó su cinturón de pokébolas.

—Bueno, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos, enfermera Joy y espero verte otra vez, Pidgey! ¡Crece y vuélvete fuerte! —Ariel salió corriendo.

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar corriendo? —Se quejó Ash—. Adiós y gracias por todo. ¡Ariel, espérame, debes pagarme lo que me debes! —salió corriendo siguiéndola.

Ahora, con nuevo compañero de viaje, Ariel continúa su camino para convertirse en la mejor Maestra Pokémon. ¿Qué nuevas y divertidas aventuras le esperan a Ariel en el futuro? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**_

— _**¡Al fin termine el capítulo! —Nova se seca el sudor de la frente y respira tranquila—. En serio, el capítulo estuvo difícil de sacar a comparación del primero que prácticamente lo escribí en tres días. Este capítulo por uno u otro motivo no podía continuarlo, que se iba la inspiración, que no sabía los ataques de un pokémon, que no podía hallar el carácter de cada personaje, que no era muy divertido, que no tenía tiempo, en fin, me alegro haberlo terminado.**_

_**Ahora, algunos agradecimientos:**_

_**1.**_ _**Superjetjohn 117: Gracias por el comentario y tus buenos deseos, y sigue leyendo tengo muchas sorpresas más adelante. ¡ERES MI PRIMER REVIEW!**_

_**2. LUPYTA Gomez 017: Me figuro que te gusta la actriz por eso el nombre, ajajjjaja. Yo también amo el pokeshipping fueron por ellos que me enganche tanto con pokémon. Y sí, Ariel es Misty, eres realmente buena y te doy un dato: lee atentamente lo que dice Ariel, sus palabras guardan más de un significado.**_

_**3. AYNAT DREAMS: Tu hipótesis es correcta Ariel es Misty solo que ha perdido la memoria y no recuerda quien es por algo del pasado.**_

_**4. Mistyket: Gracias por el comentario, espero que me sigas leyendo porque tengo muchas sorpresas. **_

_**P.D.: Adore tu historia del pañuelo y el señuelo, fue uno de los primeros fics que leí y que me hicieron escribir esta historia.**_

_**5. LUCIERNAGAS EN LA NOCHE: Gracias por el comentario. Continúa leyendo.**_

_**6. DRAGON TITANICO: GUAU, mi primera amenaza de muerte, jajajajajajaja. Yo también adoro a Misty, amigo, ella es la mejor chica que acompaño a Ash, tenía su propia personalidad y siempre le bajaba los humos. Es una chica decidida y fuerte por eso lA admiro. Solo quiero aclararte un par de cosas: pareja es Ash y Misty, 2. JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES MATARIA A MISTY, 3. Yo nunca dije que estuviera muerta, ese fue el pensamiento de Ash no mío. Aclarado todo espero que sigas leyendo y leas con más atención porque Misty está ahí, y está viva.**_

_**¡QUE CREZCA LA COMUNIDAD POKESHIPPING!**_

_**CREO QUE DEBERIAMOS TENER UN CLUB **_

_**Nos leemos, Nova fuera.**_


	3. Temporada de Metapods

**Advertencia: este fanfiction puede causar ataques de risa incontrolable, mocos, mareo y una obsesión incontrolable por ver capítulos antiguos de pokémon, jajjajaja.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemón no me pertenece,— Nova siendo amenazada con un snorlaxpor los directivos de Nintendo— no me maten, por favor, ya he dicho que no es mío, pero como me encantaría.**

**¡PLAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

**Nova siendo aplastada por los 200 kilos de la humanidad de un snorlax dormido.**

— **¡Pero si dije que no era mío! ¡Ayuda!**

**Aparece un hombre vestido de negro.**

—**Vámonos.**

— **¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No se vayan! ¡Al menos, pídanme una grúa!**

**¡Ayudame, Jebus, Buda, Mickey Mouse!**

* * *

_Cuando convivimos mucho tiempo con una persona,_

_consciente o inconscientemente muchos de los rasgos de esa persona quedan en nosotros_

_y de la misma forma muchos de nuestros propios rasgos se quedan en esa persona,_

_tal vez es por ello que nos adaptamos a vivir y convivir con personas tan diferentes a nosotros._

Continuando con su viaje para convertirse en la mejor Entrenadora Pokémon, Ariel, ahora acompañada por Ash y Pikachu viajan a ciudad Plateada para ganar su siguiente medalla pero antes, deben encontrar el camino para salir del Bosque Verde.

— ¿Seguro que es por aquí? —Preguntó Ariel, mientras Ash desesperadamente trataba de leer el mapa que le había prestado la chica.

—Sí, si, por supuesto —trataba de auto convencerse el entrenador mientras miraba frenéticamente el mapa y el camino donde pisaba.

—No sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sé. Solo espera.

—Podemos buscar a alguien que nos guie —sugirió esperanzada.

— ¡No! —Le gritó—. Yo puedo hacerlo solo…es… es por aquí —señaló un camino hacia la derecha—. ¡Vamos! —caminó delante de ellos y dejándolos atrás.

— ¿Siempre es tan terco? —Le preguntó a Pikachu que miraba desconfiado el camino que había sugerido su entrenador.

—Pika pika —Asintió Pikachu, como diciéndole: "ni te imaginas cuánto".

Dos horas después…

—Ash ¿aún no llegamos? —Pregunto Ariel con las piernas adoloridas. Pikachu estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Ya te dije que falta poco.

—Eso dijiste hace dos horas. Estamos perdidos, ¿verdad?

Ash la ignoró y siguió caminando, aun cuando Ariel tenía razón sobre lo de estar perdidos, él no se lo iba decir nunca porque antes estaba su orgullo.

—Ash ya está anocheciendo, ¿por qué no mejor descansamos y mañana seguimos?

—Aún no estoy cansado, continuemos.

—Al menos comamos algo.

—No tengo hambre —apenas termino de hablar Ash, su estómago dio un gran rugido.

—Yo creo que tu estómago no piensa lo mismo —dijo Ariel riéndose con Pikachu.

— ¡Pika kakaa!

— ¡No se burlen!

Ariel se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa y Pikachu la imitó.

Ash miró a otro lado.

—He decidido que por hoy cenemos aquí y mañana continuemos —informó Ash poniendo cara seria mientras Ariel se mordía un labio, tratando de no reírse.

—Excelente, Ash, no se me había ocurrido para nada —Ariel se dio la vuelta para que Ash no viera la risa que pugnaba salir de sus labios.

Al volverse Ariel vio a lo lejos, un claro rodeado de árboles y corrió hacia ellos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Ash viéndola alejarse. Miró a Pikachu y éste salió corriendo persiguiendo a la chica.

— ¿Tú también, Pikachu? Bueno, yo no voy a ir corriendo por allí, persiguiéndolos —se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en un árbol cuando se escuchó un: ¡Uhhhh! Dándole a Ash un escalofrío involuntario por la espalda—. C-creo…creo… que lo he pensado mejor y ellos pueden perderse sino los buscó. ¡Espérenme! —Ash salió corriendo.

En un agujero del mismo árbol en el que Ash se había parado, un Hoothoot empezaba a despertar y había sido el causante de que Ash se asustará.

—Hooth Hoothoot —miró confuso el pokémon de ojos rojos.

Ash corrió hasta que pudo distinguir a Ariel y a Pikachu unos pasos más adelante.

— ¿Por qué corrieron dejándome allá atrás, eh? —preguntó mirando a uno y al otro que miraban al frente, embelesados—. ¿Qué es lo que miran con tanta atención?

Ash también miró adelante y quedó sorprendido. Dentro del claro donde se había detenido, había muchos árboles alrededor pero en el centro de todos ellos, había un árbol gigantesco con gruesas y fuertes ramas y colgando de ellos había cientos y cientos de Metapods, que dormían plácidamente a la luz de la luna.

_Tengo que ser siempre el mejor_

_Mejor que nadie más._

_Atraparlos mi prueba es_

_Entrenarlos mi ideal._

_Yo viajaré de aquí allá_

_Buscando hasta el fin,_

_Oh, pokémon yo entere_

_Tu poder interior._

_¡Pokémon!_

_Tengo que __atraparlos,_

_Somos tú y yo_

_Nuestro destino así es,_

_¡Pokémon! Gran amigo es_

_En un mundo por salvar._

_¡Pokémon! Tengo que atraparlos_

_Mi amor es real_

_Nuestro valor vencerá._

_Te enseñaré y tú también_

_¡Pokémon!_

_Atraparlos ya,_

_Atraparlos ya,_

_¡Pokémon!_

**3. HOY PRESENTAMOS: TEMPORADA DE METAPODS**

— ¡Vaya, son muchos Metapods! —Exclamó Ash admirado.

—Lo sé, son increíbles y nosotros tenemos mucha suerte —dijo Ariel.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Ash volteándola a mirar.

—Porque Metapod es particularmente difícil de encontrar fuera de temporada, pues no dura mucho en etapa de pupa y, es particularmente delicado —respondió Ariel como si contestará un examen.

Ash se le quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Bueno, este parece un buen lugar para descansar —Ariel inspeccionó el área y sacó su bolsa de dormir y la extendió en el suelo— ve tú con Pikachu a buscar un poco de leña.

— ¿Por qué?

—Voy a preparar algo para cenar y necesito el fuego para cocinar —dijo Ariel sacándose la mochila de la espalda y revisando su interior.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Que insinúas, Ash ¿que no sé cocinar? —puso los brazos en la cintura, mirándolo mal.

— ¿Ehhh? No, para nada.

—O tal vez quieras cocinar tú y yo buscó leña.

— ¡Nooooo! Yo iré, Pikachu vamos a buscar leña

— Pika Pika —asintió Pikachu, subiendo al hombro de Ash.

Ariel sonrió, ya sin un rastro de enojo.

—Perfecto, no tenía ganas de buscar leña.

— Sabes, Pikachu, yo creo que ella es muy rara. Pasa de enojada a feliz en muy poco tiempo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —le amenazó con un cucharón

A Ash le salió una gota en la nuca.

—Dije que voy a buscar leña. ¡Vamos, Pikachu!

—Pi Pikachu.

Ash y Pikachu salieron a lo profundo del bosque mientras Ariel empezaba a cocinar.

En otro lugar del Bosque Verde…

—Tengo hambre, Jessie. ¿Estás segura de que por acá están esos Metapods? —Preguntó James caminando detrás de la chica.

—Ya te dije que sí, James. Ahora, deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no eres como Meowth? Él no se queja de nada.

—Tal vez porque Meowth se desmayó hace media hora —le muestra a Meowth con una cara de no haber comido en años.

Jessie se cayó para atrás.

— ¿Por qué los hombres no pueden resistir nada?

Regresando con nuestros héroes…

— ¡Uffff! —Ash se secó la frente—. Hemos recogido bastante.

El pelinegro juntó todas las ramas de árbol que encontró y las cargó. Pikachu lo ayudaba cargando una ramita.

—Bueno, regresemos, espero que Ariel no haya mentido con eso de que sabe cocinar.

—Pika, Pika

Rezando porque Ariel sepa cocinar, Ash llegó al claro donde vio a Ariel cocinando afanosamente.

— ¡Al fin! —Exclamó Ariel al verlo llegar— pensé en ir a buscarte sino aparecías en diez minutos.

—No seas exagerada —dejó la madera a los pies de la chica y se sacó la mochila de la espalda—. ¿Qué más necesitas?

—Bueno, —puso un dedo en la barbilla— ya tengo los condimentos, el arroz y la carne, solo me falta picarlas. Ah, ya sé —golpeó con su puño derecho, la palma abierta de la otra— me falta una fogata para cocinar, ¿puedes hacerlo, Ash?

—No digas más, yo la hago.

— ¡Excelente! Terminaré de picar todo.

— ¡Vamos, Pikachu!

—Pika Pi —Pikachu se pegó a Ariel y negó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pikachu?

—Creo que Pikachu quiere ayudarme a cocinar, ¿no es verdad, Pikachu? —Preguntó Ariel acariciándole la cabeza.

—Pika chuuuuuu.

Ash miró sorprendido a Pikachu, su pokémon no era así de cariñoso con sus amigos, mucho menos, con personas que no conocía, ¿por qué si conocían a Ariel hace sólo unas horas, Pikachu le tenía tanta confianza?

No entendía, pero lo dejo de todos modos.

—Ya que Pikachu va a quedarse contigo, yo voy a encender la fogata.

Ariel asintió, sin prestarle atención.

—Bien, Pikachu, ¡manos a la obra! —Ariel le dijo al pokémon ratón que asintió entusiasmado.

Ash desde la distancia vio cómo Pikachu y la chica reían, mientras cocinaban. Eso se le hacía raro, Pikachu no se había llevado así de bien con May, Dawn o Iris en todo el tiempo que habían viajado juntos. Con las únicas personas que lo había visto actuar así había sido con él, con Brock y con…

Ash interrumpió sus pensamientos, no debía de pensar en ella, era muy doloroso pensar en ella.

—Ash —Ariel se acercó con una olla pequeña seguida de Pikachu— ya termine de preparar todo, ¿esta lista la fogata?

— ¿Ehhh? —La miró por un segundo confundido—. Ahhh, sí, ya está.

—Perfecto. Ahora solo la pondré en el centro de la fogata, se cocinara y podremos comer.

Se dejó caer a lado de Ash y suspiró.

—Sabes, Ash, cocinar siempre es trabajoso para mí, pero Pikachu me ha ayudado mucho. Es realmente un gran pokémon y también adorable.

—Pika Pika —Pikachu salto al regazo de la chica, feliz.

Ash se volvió a quedar asombrado por el comportamiento de Pikachu.

— ¡Ash! —Le gritó la muchacha

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué, qué pasa?

—Te estoy preguntando si tienes comida para pokémon.

— ¿Qué, para qué? —Pregunto confuso.

—Bueno, no creo que Pikachu pueda comer comida para humanos.

—Sí, tienes razón —Ash rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó una bolsa de comida pokémon y se las dio a Pikachu en un plato—. Toma, amigo. Disculpa por olvidarlo.

—Pika, Pika —Pikachu le agradeció y devoró su comida.

—Parecía hambriento.

—Sí, creo, que caminamos mucho.

—"Ni me digas" —Pensó Ariel y se le quedó mirando a los Metapods—. Parece que pronto van a evolucionar.

— ¿Disculpa? —Ash la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Los Metapods de ese árbol —señalo al árbol frente suyo— parece que sólo faltan pocos días para que evolucionen.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Bueno, te explicaré —rebuscó en su mochila hasta que sacó un libro azul con un dibujo de una pokébola en el centro—. Mira, cuando quise saber todo acerca de los pokémon, mi hermana me regaló este libro—le mostró el libro—: "Todo lo que debes saber acerca de los pokémon y cómo criarlos" escrito por el Prof. Samuel Oak.

— ¿El profesor Oak? No sabía que había escrito un libro.

— ¡No lo sabias pero si lo escribió hace años, es el libro más completo acerca de los pokémon! —Abrió el libro y pasó hoja por hoja mostrándole a Ash dibujos de diferentes pokémon de muchas regiones—. Este libro te dice dónde como son los pokémon, donde viven cada tipo de pokémon y donde encontrarlo, su alimentación, sus evoluciones y sus ataques. Incluso tiene una fotografía de cada uno.

—Vaya, es increíble.

—Sí, lo sé —pasó las páginas del libro buscando el capítulo de los Caterpie y sus evoluciones hasta que: — ¡Aquí esta!

—Ehhh.

—Mira, aquí hay una descripción de los Metapods.

Ash se inclinó y leyó:

— "_Metapod se asemeja a una gran crisálida, verde intensa, y solamente sus ojos son visibles. Dentro de la cáscara, el cuerpo de un Metapod es muy débil y blando, haciéndolo extremadamente vulnerable mientras que su cáscara sigue siendo suave. _

_Aunque la cáscara se endurece rápidamente como una plancha de hierro, Metapod todavía está a riesgo, pues un impacto puede dañar su cuerpo o hacerlo estallar hacia fuera. Por esta razón, y para conservar la energía, Metapod apenas se mueve, preparándose dentro de su cáscara para su evolución inminente._

_Metapod es parecido a Kakuna, lo que ocasiona que se confundan entre ellos los entrenadores más novatos, de hecho evolucionan de manera similar. _

_Metapod, al igual que otros insectos, habita principalmente en zonas boscosas. Se encuentra usualmente en el bosque Verde, sobre las ramas de algunos árboles. _

_A pesar de que los Pokémon tipo bicho abundan en los bosques, Metapod es particularmente difícil de encontrar fuera de temporada (especialmente en Hoenn), pues no dura mucho en etapa de pupa y, como ya se explicó, es particularmente delicado"._

Al lado de esta información se veía la foto de un Metapod.

—Vaya, es increíble, mucho mejor que un pokédex —exclamó Ash admirado.

—Lo sé, tiene información valiosa y no solo de Metapod, también tiene la de Caterpie y Butterfree y la de muchos pokémon no solo de tipo bicho sino también los de fuego, agua, hierba, bueno la de los todos los pokémones de Kanto y Johto.

—Por eso te viniste corriendo hacia aquí, querías ver a los Metapods ¿no, Ariel? —Preguntó, mirándola.

—Je, je —se rascó una mejilla, Ariel— es que me emociono con mucha frecuencia.

—Ya veo.

—Ahhh, parece que ya está el estofado —Ariel sacó dos platos de su mochila y le sirvió uno a Ash y otro así misma—. Toma este es para ti y este es mío.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

— ¡Itadakimas! / ¡Gracias por la comida! —dijeron ambos y empezaron a comer.

—Humm, esta delicioso, Ariel.

—Sí, fiuuu menos mal.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que no soy buena cocinando —le confesó Ariel, sonriendo— mi hermana demoró mucho tiempo en enseñarme lo básico.

—Así que soy afortunado de probar tu comida ahora y no antes.

—Un poco, sí, jajaja.

Ambos rieron y después de cenar, prepararon sus bolsas de dormir.

—Buenas noches, Ariel.

—Buenas noches, Ash. Duerme bien, Pikachu.

—Pikachupi.

Así Pikachu y Ash durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir y Ariel durmiendo en la otra, nuestros cansados héroes quedaron dormidos, hasta que los brillantes rayos del sol los despertaron a la mañana siguiente.

— ¡Ahhh! —Se desperezó Ash estirando los brazos—. ¡Qué bien dormí! ¿Y tú, Pikachu?

—Pika —Pikachu se tallaba un ojo cansado.

—Vaya, al fin despiertan —dijo Ariel a la distancia mientras revolvía una olla encima de una fogata.

— ¿Ya estas despiertas tan temprano?

—No es muy temprano, Ash, ya son las siete de la mañana.

— ¿Qué? Aún es muy temprano voy a seguir durmiendo —Ash se vuelve a echar a su bolsa de dormir con Pikachu a su lado.

—Oh, qué pena, yo ya tenía el desayuno servido.

—Sí, sí lo que tú… ¡Desayuno! —un microsegundo después Ash está sentado al lado de la fogata con unos palillos en la mano—. Vaya, ya se me pasó el sueño, que raro, ¿no?

Ariel cae de lado.

—Sí, rarísimo —Dice Ariel con sarcasmo y se levanta sacudiéndose la ropa. Mira a Pikachu que sigue echado en la bolsa de dormir —Pikachu, ¿no vas a desayunar?

—Pika pika —niega desganado el ratón amarillo.

—Tengo kétchup.

Otro microsegundo después aparece Pikachu sentado al lado de Ash, mirando con ojos brillantes la botella de kétchup que tiene Ariel en la mano.

—"Sólo con decir comida, estos dos despiertan enseguida" —piensa Ariel sonriendo—. Para el desayuno de Pikachu preparé manzanas recién cortadas —les mostro un plato repleto de manzanas cortadas en trozos pequeños—, cómelas y te daré una porción de kétchup después de que las termines —le dijo a Pikachu, quien asintió— y para nosotros unas deliciosas bolas de arroz acompañado con un té de manzanilla.

Mostró unas bolas de arroz que a opinión de Ash se veían apetitosas.

—Bueno, no se queden mirándolas, coman.

—Pika.

—Sí.

Cuando estaban a punto de desayunar una nube de humo se extendió por todo el claro.

—Que no sean ellos, que no sean ellos —rogaba Ash.

—Prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman.

— ¡Maldición!

—Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

—Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

—Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

—Para extender nuestro reino hasta Chincha, mi negro.

— ¡Jessie!

—"Quisiera ser el quinto Teletubie y andar calato por el campo"…

—El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

—Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.

—Meowth así es.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —Preguntó Ariel sirviéndole más bolas de arroz a Ash y a Pikachu.

— ¡Ay! —el equipo Rocket cae de lado.

—Al menos escúchennos, bobos —reclama Jessie con una vena en la frente.

—Sí, bobos, no saben lo difícil que es para nosotros aprendernos esas líneas —se queja James.

—Incluso nos ignoran para comer esa rancias bolas de arroz —Meowth los mira comer— deben estar horribles.

— ¡Oye! —Se queja Ariel— al menos pruébala y después opinas —Ariel toma una bola de arroz y se la arroja a Meowth.

Meowth muerde un lado de la bola de arroz y…

— ¿Estás bien, Chimuelo? Estas muy pálido —James pregunta.

—Es la mejor bola de arroz que probado en mi vida —responde Meowth con cientos de corazones a su alrededor.

—A ver déjame probar a mí, yo tengo mejor paladar que un gato —Jessie le arrebata la bola de arroz a un maravillado Meowth y la prueba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jessie? —Pregunta James a su compañera de equipo— ¿Por qué te has quedado callada? ¿Están malhechas?

—Que tonterías dices, ¡si son las mejores bolas de arroz de todo Japón! —dice Jessie con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunta James mirándolos.

—Sí, es más nosotros solo íbamos a robar a Pikachu y a esos Metapods, pero… —dice Meowth mirando las bolas de arroz que había preparado Ariel.

— ¿Pero? —Pregunta la muchacha mirando a los tres ladrones.

—…Pero también robaremos las bolas de arroz.

— ¡Nooooo! —Grita Ash.

— Ash, no seas melodramático —le regaña Ariel por lo bajo.

—Pero es que están deliciosas.

—Eso no importa ahora, Ash —se vuelve a los ladrones—. Saben, equipo Rocket tengo mucha hambre así porque no terminamos rápido con todo esto para que pueda desayunar.

—Por supuesto que terminaremos rápido, boba —Meowth saca un control remoto y aplasta un botón rojo.

Aparece debajo de la tierra un robot en forma de Octillery y empieza a aspirar a todos los Metapods de los árboles.

—Es muy fuerte el viento —Ariel se agarra de un árbol y Ash también con Pikachu a su lado.

—Lo sé, debemos protegernos.

Meowth aplasta otro botón y la potencia de la maquina aumenta el viento arrastrando a Pikachu.

— ¡Pikachu, nooooo!

— ¡Pikachupi!

Ash estira el brazo pero no logra alcanzarlo y Pikachu es atrapado por el robot.

— ¡Ya lo tenemos! —Celebran los ladrones, haciendo una ronda—. ¡Al fin, tenemos a Pikachu!

—Si creen que voy a dejar que se lleven a Pikachu, están muy equivocados —Ash saca una pokébola.

—No, no, no —niega Meowth con la pata y aplasta otro botón.

Una gran red sale de la boca del robot, atrapando a Ash y Ariel en ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Se queja Ariel, tratando de liberarse.

—Es la súper red atrapa bobos del equipo Rocket —explica Jessie, sonriendo.

—Equipo Rocket, no se van a salir con la suya —Ash forcejea con la red.

—Claro que sí, —Meowth vuelve a aplastar el botón rojo y una nueva ráfaga de viento hace volar las pokébolas de los entrenadores hasta el robot.

—No, esos son mis pokémon —Ariel ve con frustración que el equipo Rocket tiene sus pokébolas con los cuatro pokémon que ha atrapado, hasta ahora.

El equipo Rocket sonríe y baila, felices celebrando su victoria.

— ¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos! —Celebran Jessie y James.

— ¿Que hacen, tontos? —Pregunta Meowth, ya dentro del robot—. ¡Vámonos!

—Sí, Meowth tienes razón —James se mete dentro del robot pero Jessie se acerca al claro— ¿Qué haces Jessie? Tenemos que irnos.

—Lo sé —ríe la mujer— pero no iba a dejar estas deliciosas bolas de arroz solas, ¿verdad? —coge todo el tazón lleno de bolas de arroz.

—Eso es nuestro —se queja Ariel, mirándola molesta.

—Ya no más, igual que tus pokémon —se ríe la mujer y se mete al robot junto a sus compañeros—. Hasta la vista, bobos.

Dentro del robot, el equipo Rocket se marcha con todos sus pokémon.

Ariel se les queda mirando con frustración. No tiene pokémon que le ayuden, no tiene su mochila y no sabe qué hacer.

—Ash, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tienen a todos nuestros pokémon, incluso a mi hermoso Totodile.

—No lo sé —aprieta la red el chico— pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados —y empieza a morder las cuerdas de la red.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No tenemos nada con que romperlas. Esta es la única opción y deja de mirarme de esa forma, sabes que es la única manera que tenemos para rescatar a nuestros pokémon.

—Tienes razón —Ariel empieza a morder las cuerdas. Todo sea por su pokémon.

Ha pasado media hora desde que Ash y Ariel fueron atrapados en la red y aun no pueden salir.

—Esto es imposible —Ariel se frustra con la red.

—No es así, continua.

—No puedo, esta soga no se rompe.

—Deja de quejarte y sigue acaso no quieres recuperar a tus pokémon, acaso no quieres a tus pokémon.

Ariel iba a replicar cuando ve algo volando en su dirección.

—Ash, ¿qué es eso?

— ¿Qué es qué? —Ash mira en la misma dirección y ve algo volando con gran rapidez hacia ellos—. Es…

— ¡Pidgeyyyyyy!

La pequeña ave, venia volando hacia ellos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, mirándolos, hasta que reparó en Ariel y batió las alas contento.

—Un Pidgey, ¿qué hace aquí? —Ariel se dio cuenta que en su cuello portaba una cinta y entonces sonrió— ¡Pidgey! —exclamó, reconociéndolo como el pokémon que había salvado de los salvajes Spearows.

— ¡Pidgey! —el pokémon batió las alas, contento.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo me encontraste? Oh, qué importa, estoy feliz de verte.

—Ariel —intervino Ash—. Lamento interrumpir su maravilloso reencuentro —ironiza— pero acaso te olvidaste que estamos atrapados en una red ¡y el equipo Rocket tiene a nuestros pokémon! —termina gritando.

—Lo siento, lo siento, se me olvido —se disculpa la chica— Pidgey, ayúdanos, por favor, unos ladrones han robado todos nuestros pokémon y nos han aprisionado aquí, puedes ayudarnos.

— ¡Pidgey! —el pokémon ave asiente y en un movimiento rápido rompe las cuerdas con su pico afilado.

—Gracias, Pidgey —Ariel se saca los restos de la red, se acerca al ave y le acaricia el plumaje.

—Ariel, vámonos, debemos encontrar al equipo Rocket.

—Sí, tienes razón —se volvió al pokémon—. Debo irme Pidgey, debemos recuperar a nuestros pokémon.

— ¡Pidgey!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Le pregunta a Ash.

—Creo que Pidgey quiere ayudarnos —opina el pelinegro.

—Eso es cierto Pidgey, ¿quieres ayudarnos?

—Pi Pidgey —asiente el pokémon ave.

—Gracias Pidgey —le agradece contenta.

Ash y Ariel tomando sus mochilas y sus cosas, caminaron buscando alguna señal del trio de ladrones por tierra mientras Pidgey les ayudaba buscando en los cielos.

—Ariel, mira esto —Ash la llama a la distancia.

— ¿Qué es?

Ash aparece con un Metapod en sus brazos y se arrodilla mostrándoselo.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Allá —le señala un camino más adelante.

Ariel se arrodilla también y toca la superficie de la coraza del pokémon.

—Debe haberse caído cuando el equipo Rocket se escapaba. Está herido.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Tengo experiencia con pokémon heridos —rebusca en su mochila y saca una pomada.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una pomada para curar pokémon —esparce la pomada en la zona herida del Metapod, guarda la pomada en su mochila y saca una venda que enrolla a su alrededor—. Listo, ahora solo necesita descansar.

—Eres buena curando pokémon.

—Gracias, tengo experiencia.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste?

— ¡Pidgeyyyyyy! —Pidgey aparece volando.

—Pidgey, ¿los encontraste? —Pregunta Ariel acercándose al pokémon volador.

—Pidgey —asiente el pokémon y señala al norte con su ala.

—Bien, vayamos a buscarlos —propone Ash pero se percata del Metapod en sus brazos—. ¿Qué hacemos con este Metapod? ¿Lo dejamos en el árbol?

—No, llevémoslo con nosotros.

—Pero está herido.

—Lo sé, pero me he dado cuenta que su coraza está muy débil y puede romperse si es atacado por otros pokémon.

—Entonces llevémoslo y luego lo regresaremos al árbol con sus demás amigos.

—Sí, —Ariel asintió— Pidgey señálanos el camino.

Mientras en una cabaña en lo profundo del bosque…

—Meowth, no te comas todo —reclamó Jessie quitándole el tazón de bolas de arroz al gato.

—Deja de comértelo todo, tú, Jessie.

—Yo estoy en desarrollo y debo comer para mantener este hermoso cuerpo.

—Sí, pero si sigues comiendo así, vas a terminar como bola de demolición.

Jessie se volvió a Meowth.

—Acaso, ¿me estas insinuando que estoy gorda?

—No te lo insinuó, te lo estoy diciendo: gorda.

—Ya la regó —se lamentaba James, escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas.

—Que dijiste, gato asqueroso —a Jessie le rodeo un aura negra.

—Dije que era gorda, o acaso estas sorda, si quieres te la puedo deletrear: G-O-R… — Meowth no pudo seguir deletreado porque Jessie lo mando volando contra la pared con una fuerte patada, donde resbaló hasta el suelo.

—Ajalejaleo —se lamentaba Meowth levantándose del suelo— eso me pasa por bocón.

—Te mereces eso y más.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cabaña intempestivamente.

— ¡Alto ahí, equipo Rocket! —Ariel entro seguida por Ash y Pidgey—. Hemos venido a recuperar a nuestros pokémon.

—Son los bobos —reacciono James, primero.

—Pikachu, ¿estás bien? —Le pregunto Ash a su Pokémon que estaba encerrado en un frasco de vidrio con una bombilla encima, en una esquina de la cabaña. Más atrás, se podía ver al robot en forma de Octillery con los Metapods aún encerrados en su interior.

— ¡Pikachupi! —exclamó feliz Pikachu al volver a ver a Ash y Ariel.

—Ni crean que nos van a quitar los pokémon que tanto nos costó robarnos —Dijo Jessie aun enojada—. Sal Seviper.

— ¡Seviper! —el pokémon serpiente salió siseando de su pokébola.

—Seviper mordida, ahora.

El pokémon se lanzó directo hacia ellos.

— ¡Ahhhh! —Ash esquivó el ataque arrojándose a un lado para evitar el golpe pero Ariel resbalo y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Ariel! —Exclamó Ash, preocupado.

El ataque iba directo hacia ella. Nada le evitaría que el ataque fallara.

— ¡Pidgeyyyyyy!

Pidgey apareció volando con rapidez y tacleo con un potente As Aéreo a Seviper mandándolo hasta el fondo de la cabaña.

—Ariel, ¿estás bien? —Ash se acercó preocupado hacia la chica.

—Estoy bien, no me hizo nada —Ariel se levantó y se sacudió la ropa—. Todo gracias a Pidgey.

—Esto no se va quedar así —Replicó James mientras Jessie corría a revisar a su pokémon—. Sal Cacnea y usa tus agujitas con estos bobos.

Con un destello de luz blanca apareció Cacnea, que rápidamente se arrojó a los brazos de su entrenador.

—A mí, no, tonta —trataba James de quitarse a la cariñosa Cacnea—. Ataca a los bobos. Usa tus agujitas.

— ¡Cacneeeeeaaa!

Antes que Cacnea pudiera atacar, Pidgey la tacleo con otro As Aéreo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa ave? Esta loca —pregunto un espantado Meowth por la fuerza y velocidad de Pidgey.

—Pidgey es un pokémon muy fuerte y decidido —lo defendió Ariel sonriéndole al pokémon.

Pidgey la miro sorprendido.

—Eso no me importa —Meowth volvió a sacar su control remoto dispuesto a acabar con los chicos, cuando el Metapod saltó de los brazos de Ash y se arrojó al gato haciéndole caer el control de las manos.

—Es mi oportunidad —dijo Ash y atrapó el control antes de que cayera al suelo.

— ¡No! —Se desesperó Meowth al verlo en manos de Ash.

— ¡Sí! —Ash aplasto un pequeño botón verde y el gran robot Octillery se deshizo en pedazos, (como ya sabrán cada robot que construye el equipo Rocket tienen una pequeña pero gran falla) dejando salir así a todos los Metapod y a sus pokébolas.

—Creo que no debí incluirle el botón de autodestrucción —dijo un pensativo James.

— ¡¿Tú, quééééé?! —Jessie y Meowth vieron a su compañero de equipo con una venita en la frente.

—Ya liberamos a todos los pokémon y nuestras Pokébolas. Ahora solo falta mi Pikachu —dijo Ash entregándole sus pokébolas a Ariel y poniendo a salvo a todos los Metapod detrás de él.

—Tienes razón, Ash —Ariel escogió una pokébola de entre las demás y la lanzó al aire—. ¡Totodile, sal ahora!

Con un destello blanco Totodile apareció en escena bailando contento.

—Totodile, usa coletazo y rompe ese frasco de vidrio.

—Ni lo creas bobita —le advirtió Jessie tomando el frasco que contenía a Pikachu—. Pueden llevarse a todos los demás pokémon pero Pikachu es nuestro. Llevamos años tratando de atraparlo y no lo vamos a dejar sin pelear.

—Pikachu es mío y ustedes están locos por querer robarlo. ¡Infernafe, yo te elijo!—Dijo Ash, ya irritado.

Con un fuerte estallido, apareció Infernafe, el pokémon mono que Ash había atrapado después de que Paul lo hubiera abandonado en la región Sinnoh y uno de sus pokémon más fuertes que tenía.

—Hip Hip —Dijo Infernafe sonriendo con suficiencia al equipo Rocket.

—Oh, no, es ese mono otra vez —Dijo Meowth asustado recordando lo fuerte que eran los ataques de Infernafe.

— ¡Infernafe, Giro de fuego!

Infernafe sonrió con malicia y miró al equipo Rocket.

—No me gusta esa mirada —dijo James con temor.

—A mí tampoco —Lo secundó Jessie.

Infernafe dio un grito gutural y rodo en el piso formando una gran llamarada de fuego y mando volando al equipo Rocket.

—Te dije que no me gustaba su mirada —Dijo James volando por los aires con Jessie, Meowth y sus pokémon.

—Ya lo sé —Dijo Jessie igual de frustrada.

— ¿Por qué nunca podemos ganar? —Pregunto Meowth a los otros.

—No sé, pero no debemos olvidar nuestra frase. A la tres.

—Uno, dos, tres. ¡El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!

Tin.

Desaparecieron en el cielo, tras un destello brillante.

— ¡Vaya, eso fue increíble! —Dijo Ariel admirando a Infernafe, que rompía el vidrio donde estaba encerrado Pikachu—. Jamás había un pokémon como este, ¿dónde lo atrapaste?

—Se llama Infernafe y es la evolución final de Chimchar y es de la región Sinnoh. ¿Pikachu, te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Ash a su amigo pokémon, abrazándolo.

—Pika, pi —respondió Pikachu asintiendo.

— ¡Sinnoh, guau! Entonces, es verdad que fuiste a Sinnoh.

—Sí y gané el campeonato.

— ¡Vaya! Es increibl… —Ariel se interrumpió abruptamente.

— ¿Que pasa Ariel?, ¿por qué te has quedado callada?

—Ash, mira.

Ariel señalo al rincón donde estaba el Metapod que Ash había encontrado en el camino, éste se veía gravemente herido.

Asustados corrieron a ayudarlo.

—Oh, no.

—El ataque debe haberle dañado la coraza.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Ash.

—No podemos hacer nada, el golpe ha sido devastador para su cuerpo —sentencia Ariel, revisándolo—. ¡Maldición, no creo que mi pomada especial pueda curarlo de nuevo!

Ariel, Ash, Pikachu, Infernafe, Totodile y Pidgey miran al pequeño pokémon sintiendo mucha pena, él les había ayudado a derrotar al equipo Rocket sin preocuparse de dañarse así mismo en el proceso y ahora que necesitaba ayuda ellos no podían dársela.

Todos los demás Metapods, al darse cuenta del estado de su compañero tratan de acercársele para consolarlo. Ash y Ariel comprenden que los demás Metapods quieren estar cerca de su amigo y los ayudan a acercarse, poniéndolos a su alrededor.

—Esto es muy triste —Ariel mira con mucha pena la escena— sólo trato de ayudarnos y mira lo que le pasó.

—Lo sé, yo también quisiera ayudarlo.

— ¡Pika pi! —Exclama Pikachu, de repente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pikachu? —Pregunta Ash a su amigo ratón.

— ¡Pika! —señala Pikachu a los Metapods.

Intrigados ambos entrenadores voltean hacia el mismo rincón, cuando ven que los Metapods han rodeado por completo a su amigo herido y empiezan a aplastarlo.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Se escandaliza Ariel— van a aplastarlo.

—No, si yo lo permito —exclama Ash y empieza a quitar a los Metapods de encima de su amigo Metapod.

Ariel se une para ayudarlo y cuando hubo sacado todos los Metapods, ve al pequeño pokémon herido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Metapod? —Le pregunta cargándolo, cuando éste empieza a emitir un brillo dorado que cubre su cuerpo— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sorprendido, Ash, se pregunta si no es lo que él piensa.

—Creo que esta… —Pero no termina de hablar porque los demás Metapods empiezan a brillar con la misma intensidad.

De cada rincón de la cabaña cada Metapod empieza a brillar y su luz se vuelve más y más brillante.

Ariel sin entender nada vuelve a mirar al Metapod en sus manos, justo cuando éste rompe por completo su coraza. Ariel no puede evitar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando de la coraza verde del Metapod sale una hermosa mariposa.

Metapod, ahora, convertido en Butterfree sobrevuela sobre su cabeza probando sus nuevas alas.

—M-metapod, evolucionó —dijo Ariel admirando al nuevo pokémon.

—Sí, parece que sus amigos lo ayudaron —opino Ash admirando también él al nuevo pokémon, feliz de que estuviera bien—. Aunque ahora su nombre es Butterfree.

Pero no solo él fue el único en evolucionar, sus demás amigos Metapods también evolucionaron convirtiéndose en una bandada de hermosos Butterfrees.

—Parece que todos evolucionaron a la vez —dijo Ash, pensativo—. ¿Por qué habrá ocurrido esto?

—Acaso, eso importa —dijo Ariel, admirándolos— hay que dejarlos que salgan afuera y disfruten el día.

—No, Ariel, espera —pero ya era muy tarde Ariel abrió la puerta y todos los Butterfrees salieron volando, arrojándolos al suelo.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —le reprocho el muchacho.

—Ja, ja, ja —Reía divertida Ariel, mirándolo—. Solo era una idea.

—Sí, pero tus ideas nos van a terminar matando.

— Ay, Ash, ¿por qué siempre eres tan serio?

—Solo soy precavido.

— ¡No lo eres, eres serio y aburrido!

— ¡No lo soy!

— ¡Sí lo eres!

(Aquí viene una de sus clásicas peleas)

— ¡NO!

— ¡SÌ!

— ¡NO!

— ¡SÌ!

— ¡NO!

— ¡SÌ!

— ¡NO!

— ¡PIKACHUUUUUU! —Un gran impactrueno les cayó a ambos cortesía de Pikachu, acallando la pelea, (Pikachu al rescate, ja jajajajajajajaajjajajajaujajjajqa)

—Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tu impactrueno, Pikachu —Dice Ash antes de caer desmayado.

—Y yo no quiero volver a sentirlos —dice Ariel también cayendo para atrás.

Lo clásico sigue siendo clásico.

Después del impactrueno acomodador de ideas de Pikachu, Ash, Ariel y Pikachu se despiden de los Butterfrees, quienes se despiden de nuestros héroes.

—Adiós, Butterfree —Dice Ariel, despidiéndolos con la mano. Estos se van alejando en el horizonte con el Butterfree que les ayudo como líder de la bandada.

Los Butterfrees desaparecen en horizonte y los tres se encaminan a su destino: Ciudad Plateada.

Cuando…

— ¡Pidgeyyyyyy! —el pokémon ave se planta delante de Ariel, desafiándola.

—Pidgey, ¿que lo que te pasa? —Pregunta Ariel sin entender.

—Creo que quiere una pelea contigo — opina Ash.

Pidgey asiente confirmando las palabras del pelinegro.

—¿Una pelea? Pero, —Ariel mira a Pidgey y asiente—. Está bien, Pidgey, acepto tu desafío.

Saca una pokébola y la lanza al aire.

— ¡Sal ahora, Totodile! —Totodile sale bailando de su pokébola— ahora, Totodile, chorro de agua contra Pidgey.

—To to Totodile —un gran chorro de agua empapo a Pidgey, quien no logró esquivarlo—. Ahora, embestida.

Pidgey recuperándose del ataque anterior, alzó el vuelo y surcó los aires evitando el golpe.

—Espera a que baje, Totodile y dale un mordisco.

—To Totodile —asintió el pokémon, esperando al pokémon volador.

—Pi Pidgey —el pokémon volador bajó volando a gran velocidad, listo a atacar a Totodile, pero éste lo esquivo a tiempo y Pidgey termina estrellándose contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

— ¡Es mi oportunidad! —dice Ariel entusiasmada—. ¡Pokébola, ve!

La pokébola golpea a Pidgey y con un rayo rojo lo atrapa.

La pokébola cae en medio del bosque con la luz roja titilando interminablemente.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —Ariel aprieta las manos, ansiosa.

La pokébola sigue girando en el césped con la luz roja parpadeando.

— ¡Vamos!

Cuando… la luz roja deja de parpadear y finalmente sale un punto Blanco anunciando que finalmente el pokémon ha sido atrapado dentro de la pokébola.

— ¡Sí! —Festejo Ariel con la pokébola de Pidgey en sus manos—. ¡Tengo un Pidgey!

— ¡Felicidades, Ariel! —dice Ash, alegre por su amiga.

—Gracias, Ash —sonríe Ariel— y lo tengo ahora justo antes de llegar al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

—Bueno, vamos, debemos continuar.

— ¡Sí, vamos!

Van caminando cuando Ariel se detiene.

—Humm.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dice Ash deteniéndose también.

—A todo esto, ¿qué camino debemos seguir para llegar para llegar a Ciudad Plateada? —Le pregunta Ariel a Ash.

—Ehhhhh.

— ¡ASH!

¿Podrán nuestros amigos encontrar el camino hacia Ciudad Plateada? O seguirán perdidos gracias a Ash.

Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**EXTRA:**_

—_**Hola, amigos —aparece Nova, saludando—. Como ustedes sabrán soy la escritora de esta historia, pero hoy no vengo en ese papel sino como una instructora Pokemón para contestar todas sus dudas acerca de sus pokémon favoritos. Hoy hablaremos sobre el Origen del Mundo Pokémon:**_

_**EL ORIGEN DEL MUNDO POKÉMON**_

**Cuenta una leyenda que un huevo habitó en la nada y al eclosionar este, nació Arceus, considerado el Pokémon creador o Pokémon Alfa; con sus 1.000 brazos dio forma al mundo y creo al resto de los Pokémon.**

**El segundo en nacer fue Mew, el cual se cree que es el ancestro de los demás Pokémon pues en su ADN tiene el código genético de todos ellos, haciéndolo capaz de usar cualquier técnica, por lo que éste y Arceus son los únicos Pokémon que vieron todo el proceso de formación del cosmos. Nació después Dialga, que a su vez dio origen al tiempo, haciéndolo avanzar desde su nacimiento. Se dice que el tiempo avanza con cada uno de sus latidos, y que además él es capaz de controlar su flujo pudiendo viajar al pasado y al futuro a placer; y Palkia, que dio origen al espacio y las dimensiones, dándoles estabilidad con su respiración. **

**No se sabe si Arceus u otro Pokémon creó al mundo, es decir al planeta Tierra, pero más tarde nació Giratina, el cual resultó ser muy violento y descontrolado, por lo que fue desterrado al Mundo Distorsión (un mundo opuesto al nuestro y cuyas leyes desafían el sentido común) para que no causara más daños, donde observa el mundo en silencio a través de cualquier objeto que cause reflejos, como espejos, metales o agua.**

**Con el mundo creado, pero aún inhabitable, nacieron Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza quienes crearon los océanos (ríos, lagos y demás fuentes de agua), la tierra (continentes, islas y demás masas de tierra firme) y el cielo (viento, nubes y cambios de climas) respectivamente. Dado que el mundo es limitado, pronto se llenó por océanos y tierra, y al no quedar más espacio, Groudon y Kyogre se pelearon por conquistar el planeta. Como estos dos Pokémon eran muy fuertes, y podían llegar a destruir el planeta, Rayquaza, el más poderoso de los tres y dueño de los cielos, decidió solucionar el conflicto él mismo, bajando desde la capa de ozono desde donde nadie sabía de su existencia y soltando un grito agudísimo que calmó a los combatientes, estos se fueron a descansar en un largo sueño, uno al interior de las montañas y otro al fondo del océano (actualmente ambos se encuentran despiertos pero ya no pelean por expandir sus territorios). Más tarde para hacer más habitable al mundo creó a tres seres vivos, que éstos serían Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, que harían surgir los sentimientos en el mundo. Con la voluntad, las emociones y la sabiduría se crearían más tarde los humanos, que con estos sentimientos adquirirían un poco más de inteligencia para vivir en paz y armonía con los Pokémon.**

_**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**_

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_**Interesante, ¿no?**_

_**Apuesto a que no sabían cómo comenzó la vida en el Mundo Pokémon. La continuación de cómo comenzó el mundo Pokémon en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Hoy llegue de trabajar y me dije, ya paso un mes entero y hasta ahora no he publicado nada, así que llegando a casa me he puesto a terminar el capi, que ya lo tenia casi acabado pero de una y otra forma no podía continuar (oh, tiempo, que nunca se detiene y siempre corre), así que me dije de hoy no paso y después de 3 arduas y cansadas horas he podido terminarlo.**_

_**Así que merezco algo, ¿no? Por lo menos un corto y divertido review.**_

_**PD: Alguno de ustedes se preguntara que clase de pokémon tiene Ariel, pues lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, (si le atinan a alguno, les mandó un adelanto del capítulo, no es broma, atínenle) además que aparecerá nuestro queridísimo Brock, que viene más divertido que nunca, todo esto y más en el capítulo: ¡BATALLA EN CIUDAD PLATEADA!**_

_**Nos leemos, Nova fuera.**_


End file.
